five_nights_at_freddys_sister_locationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ennard
Ennard (now known as Molten Freddy) 'is an animatronic from [[Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location|''Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location.]] It is an amalgamation of all the animatronics from Circus Baby's entertainment and rental. Ennard eventually becomes Molten Freddy after Baby, who was in control of Ennard at the time, gets ejected, leaving control to Funtime Freddy At the end of Night 5, it can be seen through the window of the Scooping Room. Baby, the one who controls ennard, explains to the player how they used him to get him to the scooping room and disembowel him to use his body as a disguise to escape the facility. A cutscene plays afterwards displaying the silhouette of Ennard, within the player's body, in front of the bathroom's mirror, who opens their eyes to show Ballora's purple irises, thus revealing it succeeded with their plan. In the secret ending, the player enters the private room, where he is told he will be rescued by staff and promptly fired. The player must fend off Ennard until 6 A.M, the mechanics similar to the original Five Nights at Freddy's game: Two doors on each side to shut, the original camera system to watch the animatronic's moves, and limited power to administrate. A vent located at the top center of the room is reminiscing of the second installment of the series. Ennard will try to get inside the Private Room through those three different entrances; it starts out relatively slow, but gets faster after every passing in-game hour. It will become active a few seconds after the player has entered the office (when it starts to speak). The little girl who speaks before the beginning of every night (Afton's daughter, given the nature of her dialogues) can be heard throughout the night. Ennard Mask.jpg|Ennard's mask, hollow and broken, with the game's release date below as one of the teasers in Scott's website SLGameplay5 kindlephoto-175276428.jpg Untitled.png| Ennard in the Scooper Room window (blurry) TheFinalHours.png|Ennard Hybrid Form in the Private Room UYdtSPi.gif|Ennard Hybrid Form without the Mask UnknownJumpscare2.gif UnknownJumpscare.gif EnnardJumpscare2.gif EnnardJumpscare.gif *Ennard is similar to the Mangle in FnaF 2, namely the fact that they both consist of multiple animatronics. *Ennard, along with mangle, are the only hybrid animatronics in the series, with one theory suggesting that they are one in the same, namely the fact that mangles head is suspiciously similar to funtime foxy. In fnaf world, funtime foxy is intended to be a "fullbody mangle" which could mean that mangle was once a form of ennard when funtime foxy temporarily took control of it. Trivia *Ennard does not appear in the main game until the end cut-scene. *The name Ennard may be a play on the words "Endoskeleton" and "Innards". *While looking closely at Ennard's full body, you can see Circus Baby's, Funtime Foxy's, Funtime Freddy's, Bon-Bon's and Ballora's eyes. *The Original Baby killed the little girl, her soul still exists in Ennard's body, as her voice can be heard during the "Secret Ending." **This could also just be a voice mimicking function adopted from Funtime Freddy. **The recurring concept of "pretending" from Ennard's part throughout the game could also reinforce that it has the capacity to mimick other voices. *There is an incredibly small chance that, in the Control Module, Ennard's Mask will change to a funtime version of Lolbit from FNaF World. *Ennard is the main antagonist of the entire FNAF series, because William Afton (who is confirmed as the purple guy) is the character the player is controlling, Afton's murderous behavior might be explained in the real ending, as Ennard "scoops" his innards, and then possesses his body. *The music that plays when you defend yourself against Ennard in the Fake Ending is named 'Watch Your 6' most likely referencing to you beating the night at 6 am in every FNaF game. *Ennard could have been the original version of Circus Baby according to the Circus Baby's Minigame, but since a large proportion of the game like Circus Baby's Pizza World, and Spring Bonnie was scrapped, it is unknown right now. **Its makes sense if players think about Ennard (Talking though Circus Baby's voice), help the player until Night 5 and then betray the player for their body for use of their own plans.. Category:Characters Category:FNaF SL Category:Charcters Category:Videos Category:Easter Eggs Category:Human Animatronics Category:Animatronics